Alliance Leaders of the Alliance-Horde War
The Alliance leaders of the Alliance-Horde War listed below comprise the important political and military figures who fought for or supported the Grand Alliance during the Alliance-Horde War. Main Forces Major Leaders ]] * Varian Wrynn was the reigning King of Stormwind from 601 K.C. until his death in 626 K.C. during the battle of the Broken Shore. Initially the de facto Supreme Allied Commander of the Alliance military during the war against the Lich King, this title was retired in favor of High King of the Alliance during the Pandaria campaign. King Varian led the Alliance landing in Krasarang Wilds, observing the establishment of Lion's Landing and later evicting the Horde from the Temple of the Red Crane. .]] * Anduin Llane Wrynn was the Crown Prince of Stormwind from his birth until his father's death in 626 K.C. and is the current reigning King of Stormwind and High King of the Alliance. Prince Anduin was notably pro-peace, and promoted the idea of a peaceful resolution between the Alliance and the Horde throughout the conflict. Prince Anduin went missing in the early days of the Pandaria campaign when the HMS Vanguard ran aground on the shores of the hidden land. Though he survived, rather than return home he eluded the troops sent to find him and went further inland to discover the secrets of Pandaria, eventually becoming a key figure in the re-opening of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. .]] * Halford Wyrmbane is the leader of the 7th Legion. A veteran of Hyjal, Silithus and Northrend and Gilneas, he's led the best of the Alliance's elite through crucial times. He led the Alliance's counterattack on Gilneas and lent aid to the Gilneas Liberation Front, destroying the Horde's fleet guarding the bay of Northgate. * Jes-Tereth is the Grand Admiral of the Stormwind Navy and leader of the Grand Alliance Navy. * Catherine Rogers is the Sky Admiral of the Stormwind Air Corps, head of the Grand Alliance Air Force and the former commanding officer of the Skyfire. During the war, she led the forces that landed in the southern regions of the Jade Forest, destroying the Horde outpost of Garrosh'ar Point. She later participated in Operation Shieldwall and the assault on Desolation Hold. * Mathias Shaw is the head of Stormwind Intelligence Division Seven and a master spymaster of the Alliance. Shaw and the SI:7 were responsible with gathering intelligence and undertaking a number of covert operations throughout the war. Minor Leaders * Thassarian is a death knight of the Order of the Ebon Blade. Following their liberation from the Lich King's control, Thassarian returned to the Alliance where he led numerous battles in Northrend. Thassarian led the Alliance during the battle of Andorhal, which ended with the Alliance routed after Lady Sylvanas Windrunner took direct command of the Horde forces. * Rell Nightwind was an SI:7 commander who had been tasked with retrieving the White Pawn, the codename given to refer to the lost Prince Anduin. Commander Nightwind was a key figure in making first contact with the natives of Pandaria, securing refuge from the citizens of Paw'don Village and worked to befriend the Jinyu of the Pearlfin Tribe. However, during a reconnaissance mission he was critically wounded and was dying of his wounds by the time he was brought back to Pearlfin Village. Though he survived, it was the last action he saw in the war. * Joanna Blueheart is the commander of Marshtide Watch. She led Alliance forces in the assault on Stonard. Notably, she explicitly gave orders for a surgical strike against the orcs, and under her command Stonard was not burned to the ground out of revenge or spite. * Marcus Johnathan was a General of the Stormwind Army and the High Commander of Stormwind Defense. One of the Alliance leaders called to defend Theramore, he was killed in the mana bomb blast. He was succeeded as High Commander of Stormwind Defense by General Hammond Clay. * Maxen Montclair is the Duke of Westridge and the Lord Marshal of the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, one of the most prestigious units of the Stormwind Army. A war veteran of the previous Great Wars, Lord Marshal Montclair led the First Regiment in numerous battles against the Horde, notably the battle for Dalaran, the conquest of Kun-Lai and the Barrens and Durotar fronts of the siege of Orgrimmar. * Ashlam Valorfist is a Commander of the Stormwind Army and the leader of Chillwind Camp, the Alliance's primary base camp in the Plaguelands. Commander Valorfist took a supporting role in the battle of Andorhal, organizing the Alliance forces in the regions surrounding the town while Thassarian led the army against the Horde. Nation of Theramore}} (Until 32 L.C.) .]] * Jaina Proudmoore is the daughter of the late Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, the founder and former ruler of Theramore Isle and current Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. Following the destruction of Theramore, she took a seat on the Council of Six and became one of the leading heads of the Magocracy, as well as a prominent voice in favor of Dalaran aligning with the Alliance. * Tarlen Aubrey was an Admiral of the Theramore Navy and the leader of Northwatch Hold until his demise in the Bombing of Theramore. Having survived the attack on Northwatch despite being grievously wounded, Admiral Aubrey made his way back to Theramore to warn the Alliance, only to be killed by the Mana Bomb dropped on the city. * John Hawthorne was the General of the Theramore forces in the southern Barrens and the officer who ordered the sacking of Camp Taurajo. Named the "Butcher of Taurajo" by the Horde, he was assassinated while en route to Fort Triumph. Major Leaders , Queen-Regent Moira Thaurissan and High Thane Falstad Wildhammer.]] * Muradin Bronzebeard is the current High Thane of the Bronzebeard Clan, having taken the position following the petrification of his brother Magni. * Moira Thaurissan (née Bronzebeard) is the current Queen-Regent of the Dark Iron Clan following the death of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan I. * Falstad Wildhammer is the current High Thane of the Wildhammer Clan. * Twinbraid was the General of the Bael'dun expedition in the southern Barrens early in the war. Following the destruction of Bael'dun, General Twinbraid was later promoted to High Marshal and granted command of Lion's Landing. High Marshal Twinbraid was slain by the Horde while defending the keep. * Kurdran Wildhammer is a veteran of the Second War, one of the heroes of the Alliance Expeditionary Forces and the former leader of the Wildhammer Clan after stepping down in favor of Falstad Wildhammer. The commander of Highbank, he led the Alliance against the Dragonmaw and was a key figure in reuniting the scattered clans of the Wildhammer in the wake of the Twilight Hammer's destruction. .]] * Vanndar Stormpike is a General of the Stormpike Clan and the leader of the Stormpike Guard, a force that clashed in the Alterac Valley against the Frostwolf Clan and in Hillsbrad Foothills against the Forsaken. Minor Leaders * Thornar Thunderclash was a General of the Wildhammer armies who led an offensive against the trolls of Shaol'watha. He was assassinated in his command post by agents of the Revantusk. * Thaddus Stoutblow was a General of the Wildhammer armies who succeeded General Thunderclash after his death during the battle of Shaol'watha. One of the Alliance officers sent to aid in the defense of Theramore, he perished when the city was destroyed by a Mana Bomb. * Dwaldin Stormbeard was the Thane of the Dwarven Vanguard. Thane Stormbeard represented the Vanguard as part of the Bulwark and later led the Vanguard in the siege of Orgrimmar. Major Leaders .]] * Genn Greymane is the reigning King of Gilneas from 1093 F.A. to the present day. After Gilneas' invasion by the Forsaken, King Genn retreated along with his people, being taken in by the Night Elves of Darnassus. After being officially re-integrated in the Alliance, Genn left for Stormwind, where he aided King Varian of Stormwind with Alliance military operations and assisting in Gilnean reclamation efforts. * Liam Greymane was the Crown Prince of Gilneas from his birth until his death during the battle for Gilneas City in 1144 F.A at the hands of Sylvanas Windrunner, after taking a shot meant for his father. .]] * Darius Crowley was the Lord of Northgate and was the founder and High Commander of the Gilneas Liberation Front. He participated in numerous skirmishes in Silverpine and Gilneas, pushing the Horde beyond the Wall before being forced to retreat back into Gilneas. * Lorna Crowley is the daughter of Lord Crowley and was a Commander of the Gilneas Liberation Front. A field commander during the battles of Silverpine, she was notably one of the few non-Worgen members, a fact that put her at high risk when she was captured by Sylvanas Windrunner and used as a bargaining chip to force the Gilneans to pull back into Gilneas. Minor Leaders * Harric Darkwind ''' was the High Commander of the 11th Brigade of the Gilnean Army at the time of the invasion of Gilneas. High Commander Darkwind was killed in action fighting the Forsaken at the Greymane Wall along with the rest of the 11th Brigade. * '''Jerome Cobbler was the Lord Commander of the Black Knights of Gilneas, a long standing order of Gilnean knights that were known for their strong cavalry tactics. Lord Commander Cobbler was killed in action fighting the Forsaken at the Greymane Wall along with the rest of the Black Knights. * Berenal Grayblade was the Marcher Lord of the Bite and was the High Commander of the Blades of Greymane, the-then remnants of the former 11th Brigade of the Gilnean Army that was dubbed the "Grey Division". High Commander Grayblade led the Blades through battle during the war, notably fighting in several battles, founding the Bulwark to battle alongside other Alliance orders in Dalaran and the Second Battle of Andorhal, and later the invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas and the Azshara front of the siege of Orgrimmar. * Weylyn "Rhazar" Maccon was the Knight-Lord of the Wolves of the Gray Rose, a Gilnean order of knighthood. Knight-Lord Maccon represented the Gilnean order in the Bulwark. * Hiram Creed was a mysterious lord of Gilneas and the leader of the Blackhowl Regiment that held Gilneas City against the Forsaken following Darius Crowley's retreat from battle. He was assassinated under mysterious circumstances by affiliates suspected to be hired by Ravenholdt. In truth, Creed was secretly an agent of the Black Dragonflight who was eliminated by an agent of Wrathion, the Black Prince. * Radulf Leder is the leader of the League of Arathor, having succeeded Sir Maximus Adams in 28 L.C. and led the battle within the Arathi Basin against the Forsaken Defilers. * Amaren is a commander of the Stromic Army and as the highest ranking soldier in the Highlands was the de facto leader of Stromgarde in the days following the death of Prince Galen Trollbane until the return of Lord Danath Trollbane. Nation of Gnomeregan}} .]] * Gelbin Mekkatorque is the current elected High Tinker of Gnomeregan. High Tinker Mekkatorque participated in the strategizing to defeat the Horde's naval blockade on Kalimdor following the destruction of Theramore, and fought in the Underhold during the siege of Orgrimmar. (32 - 33 L.C.) Major Leaders .]] * Jaina Proudmoore, following the destruction of Theramore ascended to leadership of the Council of Six. After the theft of the Divine Bell, Archmage Proudmoore removed the Sunreavers from Dalaran, and brought the Magocracy back into the alliance. She later lead the Kirin Tor Offensive on the Isle of Thunder, and participated in the Siege of Orgrimmar. Archmage Proudmoore continued to lead the Kirin Tor until she resigned in 36 L.C. * Modera is the longest-standing archmage of the Council of Six, having been on the Council since before the Second War. Though Modera was opposed to the Purge of Dalaran, she helped lead the Kirin Tor forces on the Isle of Thunder against the Horde. * Karlain is a member of the Council of Six. .]] * Khadgar is a member of the Council of Six, and the current leader of the Council. Archmage Khadgar was opposed to the Purge of Dalaran, and continued to work with the Horde despite the Council's disapproval after the war. Khadgar took over leadership of the Kirin Tor after Jaina Proudmoore resigned in 36 L.C. * Ansirem Runeweaver is the second longest serving member of the Council of Six, having been on the council since before Othmar Garithos imprisoned Kael'thas Sunstrider and his followers. Archmage Runeweaver was supportive of Dalaran rejoining the Alliance. * Vargoth was the newest member of the Council of Six during the conflict, replacing Archmage Aethas Sunreaver after he and his Sunreavers were banished from the city. Archmage Vargoth joined the Kirin Tor forces on the Isle of Thunder. Minor Leaders * Ataeric was the Archmage of Ambermill, having led the mages of Dalaran in the region ever since the construction of the Greymane Wall and the fall of Pyrewood and Shadowfang under Arugal's rule. He fell in combat against the Forsaken and was raised into undeath along with his comrades to serve them in the later parts of the battle of Silverpine. * Verus Baelheit was the first Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran under the command of the Council of Six. Despite being an outspoken opponent of the purge of Dalaran, Chancellor Baelheit lead the Senate forces during the battle for Dalaran. He resigned a few months after the battle, having been assigned a special mission by the Council of Six. * Damon Halliwell was the second Vice-Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran under Chancellor Baelheit and the second Chancellor of the Magus Senate, subordinate to the Council of Six until 35 L.C. when he resigned. A frontline leader, Chancellor Halliwell led Dalaranian forces under the Magus Senate against the Horde at Ambermill and during the siege of Orgrimmar. * Meriahm Lausten was the third Vice-Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. She led forces in Azshara during the siege of Orgrimmar. Vice-Chancellor Lausten resigned in the last weeks of the conflict. * Vorien Dawnstrider is the fourth Vice-Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. He became Vice-Chancellor in the waning days of the conflict due to Lausten's resignation. A vocal proponent of the Purge, he led Senate forces on the Isle of Thunder and during the last weeks of the siege of Orgrimmar. * Morvayn Karnstein was the Grand Vizier of the Violet Legion. Grand Vizier Karnstein represented the Dalaranian forces of the Legion in the Bulwark. Exodar Draenei}} * Velen is the Prophet of the Draenei. Darnassian Kaldorei}} Major Leaders .]] * Tyrande Whisperwind is the current High Priestess of Elune and religious and political leader of the Kaldorei. * Shandris Feathermoon is the General of the Sentinels. General Feathermoon's forces secured their outpost of New Feathermoon Stronghold following the destruction of the previous base, and along with the High Priestess she later led the defense of Ashenvale when Warchief Garrosh Hellscream marched his armies into Kaldorei lands. During the attack on Theramore she was away with a search party in an attempt to locate the Blood Elven spy Thalen Songweaver who had been rescued in the chaos of battle, and was spared the fate of most of the Alliance's commanders who were killed when Hellscream mana bombed the city. Minor Leaders * Jalcynter Swiftshadow was the Sentry Captain of the Lineage of the Moon, acting as supreme leader of the order in the stead of the Elder Priestesses and later rose to co-leader of the Lineage alongside Grand Marshal Shalah'aman following the deaths of the Elder Priestesses. After leaving the order with a number of followers over disagreements with the Grand Marshal, he formed Dor'Serrar which he led as Ranger-Captain, continuing battle against the Horde and other threats to Kaldorei society. * Ashamal "Aphel" Shalah'aman is a Grand Marshal of the Alliance and the leader of the 117th Division. After a lengthy series of wars culminating in the defeat of his rivals, he led the Lineage of the Moon alongside Sentry Captain Swiftshadow, having joined the organiztion while seeking political asylum after the assassination of Tendael Dawnlight. An experienced soldier and decorated officer of the Alliance, Grand Marshal Shalah'aman militarized the Lineage and led the Kaldorei order against the Horde in battle in the war until its disbandment, and represented the Lineage in the Bulwark. After funding was restored to his division following the events of War of the Thorns, he resumed leadership over his infamous organization, Might of the Alliance. * Maethor Shimmerwind was the Lord of the Will of Elune, a religious Kaldorei organization that preached the teachings of Elune. Lord Shimmerwind represented the Kaldorei order to the Alliance in the Bulwark, notably leading the Will in battle during the Second Battle of Andorhal and later in the war in the siege of Orgrimmar. Tushui Pandaren}} (32 - 33 L.C.) * Aysa Cloudsinger is the Master of the Tushui way. (32 -33 L.C.) .]] * Vereesa Windrunner is the Ranger-General of the Silver Covenant. Second to Lady Jaina following the purge of Dalaran, she aided in the removal of the Sunreavers from the magical city and took a secondary leadership position as part of the Kirin Tor Offensive. She later took part in the siege of Orgrimmar. Lordaeronian Remnants}} * Henry Maleb was the Magistrate of the port town of Southshore. When Southshore fell, Maleb led the surviving refugees to the ruined town of Fenris Keep in Silverpine, where they accepted the curse of the worgen offered to them by Darius Crowley. Most of the refugee leadership was slain in the battle of the Battlefront, but Maleb was instead captured and held in Shadowfang Keep by the twice-traitor Vincent Godfrey. * Rutherford Burnside was the Magistrate of the township of Hillsbrad Fields. Following the fall of Southshore, Burnside and a handful of citizens stayed behind to defend the town while refugees fled into Silverpine. Killed and raised into undeath as part of Warden Stillwater's experiments, Burnside was later granted true death after an attempted uprising in the Sludge Fields. * Madelynne I was a claimant to the throne of Lordaeron through a weak tie to the House of Menethil from her own House of Albrecht, ruling over the lands of Blackmarsh as the rump state of the claimant Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored. Despite the numerous controversies over her claim to Lordaeron, her forces, the Lordaeron Army Restored, fought in several battles against the Horde and Forsaken in the northern Eastern Kingdoms, notably the ill-fated First Grand Crusade to reclaim Tirisfal and the Congregation of the Silver Hand's quest for Turalyon and subsequent invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas. * Asuryan Caernough was the Duke of Dreadholme and the Lord High Chancellor of Lordaeron as restored in Blackmarsh under the rump state ruled by the House of Albrecht. A veteran of the war against the Lich King, Lord Chancellor Caernough served Lady Albrecht in the Brotherhood of the Flame prior to her claim to Lordaeron, and later served as her ambassador and envoy prior to his appointment as Lord High Chancellor. As Quartermaster-General of the Forces and Master of the Royal Ordnance, Lord Chancellor Caernough led the Lordaeron Army Restored in the First Grand Crusade and the Congregation of the Silver Hand's quest for Turalyon and subsequent invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas. * Kerdic Lothinil was the third High Commander of the League of Lordaeron. A veteran of the Alliance, High Commander Lothinil and his forces fought against several of the Grand Alliance's foes such as the Dominion of the Sun, the Sunguard, the Hand of Vengeance, the Kor'kron Legion and others both at home and on foreign fronts. * Cassarian Lorik was the Regent of the Scarlet Hammer, an uncorrupted chapter of the Scarlet Crusade. Regent Lorik represented the Scarlet Hammer in the Bulwark. * ''Annia Lionstead ''was a member of the Scarlet Crusade and commanded a small detachment of Scarlet Paladins and Mages within Trisfall to combat the Forsaken. They had attempted to take over Deathknell without success. When she returned to the Scarlet Monastery, she attempted to aid the Scarlet Renegades in taking the Monastery Other Forces * Thorband Fortindun was the leader of the Fifth Fleet of the Kul Tiras Navy and its marine battalion, an expeditionary fleet that continued granting aid to the Alliance as a forward deployed entity despite Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore officially retracting Kul Tiras' membership in the Alliance. Brigadier General Fortindun's marines participated in the siege of Orgrimmar, notably in battles involving the disruption of Horde supply lines. * Reginald Baradin III is the Duke of Tol Barad, who fled with his family in exile to Boralus at the behest of Lord Admiral Proudmoore due to the Horde's invasion. * Marcus Johnson is the Commander of Baradin's Wardens, representing Duke Baradin III's bannermen in the fight to defend the peninsula from Hellscream's Reach. Pandaren Natives (32 - 33 L.C.) * Sunke Khang is the Mayor of Paw'don Village, which granted Alliance members sanctuary after the attack on Garrosh'ar Point. * Tsulan is the Elder of Westwind Rest, which joined the Alliance after their town was retaken. Grimtotem Tribe (30 - 32 L.C.) * Grundig Darkcloud was a Chieftain of the Grimtotem of Grimtotem Post in Stonetalon Mountains who allied his people with the Alliance to fight the Horde. Chieftain Darkcloud was later killed in Thousand Needles, by which time the alliance had evaporated and he was hunted by both Alliance and Horde agents. Scarlet Renegades}} (30 - 32 L.C.) * Joseph was the leader of a group of Scarlet Renegades and self-proclaimed Scarlet Champion that had rebelled against the upper echelons of the Crusade and sought retake the Scarlet Monastery for the Alliance and use it as a base of operations to strike against the Forsaken and the Undercity. Joseph's rebellion was put down early during the Pandaria campaign by the resurrected High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane, who then appointed Commander Durand as the new military leader of the Monastery. Bloodfang Pack * Ivar Bloodfang is the Packleader of the Bloodfang Pack. Both cunning and brutal, he was an important ally in the battle for Silverpine. However, following Darius Crowley's retreat he became less than impressed by him and was very close to becoming a feral worgen, though he and his pack continued to aid the Alliance in Hillsbrad and Shadowfang Keep. Pearlfin Tribe (32- 33 L.C.) * Lusshan is the Elder of the Pearlfin Jinyu. The senior-most waterspeaker of the tribe, he consulted with the water spirits of Pandaria and the spirit of the former Jinyu emperor of Pandaria, Rassharom, before officially declaring an alliance with the Alliance. * Bold Karasshi is a Jinyu warrior of the Pearlfin tribe who engaged the early diplomatic efforts between the Alliance and the Junyu. Even prior to the official alliance, Karasshi was a helpful ally to the Alliance envoys in search of Admiral Taylor and the White Pawn, even sending his brother Little Lu to aid SI:7 agents in their reconnaissance of the region. Mercenary Forces * Ereb Faroth is a mercenary who has seen work for a variety of forces during the Alliance-Horde War. He was well known prior to the bombing of Theramore as leading the forces of the Silver Shield Company in the months leading up to the Battle of Theramore. * Ceylin Twinblades was the Grandmaster of the Crimson Lions, a vigilante organization that was a member order of the Bulwark. Grandmaster Twinblades led the Crimson Lions in the Second Battle of Andorhal. * Kamara M. Eskevaldi is the leader of the Order of the Beast, a paramilitary organization that fought as part of the Bulwark during the Alliance-Horde War. Category:Alliance-Horde War